narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Hiroko
Shizuka Hiroko '''was one of Konohagakure's, third generation, legendary Sannin. She was known as the '''Lizard Sage for her skill in using lizard summoning based jutsu. Due to her not liking her original name, she had changed her first name to Rei and hates it when people call her Shizuka. In search of knowledge she had traveled around the world and later returned to konoha for special reasons. Background Personality Appearence Abilities Taijutsu Though she tries to avoid using taijutsu, Rei has shown to be very proficient in the art. She has shown her strength by being able to lift a boulder several times her size as a genin, and even being able to break a giant hawk's wing then tossing it away from one of her young lizard summons. Rei also was able to use a adult sized Hiroko style ax as a genin, and by the time she was a chunin was able to use a ax larger than normal with no recoil from her strikes. Rei believes in "One shot, one kill" strategy. She would rather use one technique to finish someone instead of taking time of slowly weakening the enemy to take them down. Because of this, she would aim soley for the head and chest with her ax, and would channel fire into her ax to burn them. Rei is said to be the strongest of the new legendary sannin. Ninjutsu Lizard Techniques Rei has been known as the "Lizard Sage" for her use of lizard-based techniques. She was able to summon huge lizards, armored lizards, and even lizards able to swim. Rei has also shown the ability to use the Hiding in a Lizard Technique, which allowed her to hide inside the belly of a lizard to enter most areas undetected. She also was able to bring people in the lizard as well where she could bind them much like Jiraiya's toads. Rei has also adopted many lizard like qualities. She obtained the ability to regenerate her limbs in minutes using her chakra, which is similar to the lizard's abilities to regenerate their tails, and crawls up walls on all fours like a lizard, instead of just using chakra at her feet. She also demonstrated the ability to use her chakra to increase the ability to use her vomeronasal organ in order to smell in the air/wind, allowing her to detect things from 2.5 miles to 5 miles away. Also when she enters her imperfect sage mode, she grows a lizard like tail in which she has total control over, lizard-like claws, and her skin becomes scaley like a lizard's. Nature Transformation As her favorite type of combat, Rei has showcased an amazing ability in ninjutsu. She is able to use the Earth Release to create deep swamps, make small mud rivers and even large mud rivers which she can use to create a dragon's head in the mud that shoots mud balls then ignite to create flaming mud balls that can melt almost anything. Rei can also create thick earth walls and make earth dragons from the ground which she can use to shoot at the opponent like a bullet. She has also used her earth abilities the shadow clone technique to create a mud clone that can reform if not completely destroyed and even halt the enemy's movements by reforming around the opponent's arms or legs. Rei has also shown to be very proficient in using Fire Release. She was able to knead chakra that is converted into fire release chakra to perform several different techniques. By doing this she was able to create big fireballs, walls of fire to trap enemies, and a massive vortex of fire. Rei also showcased the ability to create giant dragon-shaped heads, and even creating a multiple version. Rei is even able to shape the chakra to create spiraling fire, fire that runs on the ground, and was able to coat fire in the mud bullets of her earth dragon bullet to increase the damage. She is also said to be the strongest user of fire release after the third hokage. Senjutsu Rei's chakra reserves were large enough to learn the Natsurashī Island teachings of senjutsu — an alternate combat style that utilises natural energy in unison with his chakra to greatly increase his overall abilities. This leads to Sage Mode, a transformation that allowed her to harness natural energy inside of herself to immensely augment his physical parameters. With this' her strength has increased to such a point that she could destroy the Preta Path by simply crushing his head. Her speed also increases immensely, nearly as quick as Kenmei in Sage Mode. While in Sage Mode, her hair grows by two inches and she grows lizard-like scales. Rei also grows two extra glands that can produce several different toxic proteins. This venom is able to give shooting pains to an opponent by pain and disruption of blood clotting. Her tongue also changes to look similar to a Komodo Dragon's and acts similar since she can then --- Intelligence Stats Category:DRAFT